1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception circuit, and more particularly, to a reception circuit which can generate a digital calibration signal according to a received calibration signal, and then determine whether the digital calibration signal conforms with a predefined data to adjust a termination resistance or characteristics of a receiver for calibration, so as to enhance accuracy of signal reception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in the interface circuit receiver, a termination resistance matching resistor is required to maintain the completeness of signal reception, i.e. when a termination resistance matching resistor of the receiver is accurately matched with termination resistance of the transmitter, accuracy of signal reception can be enhanced.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional interface circuit receiver 10. As shown in FIG. 1, in most applications, when the interface circuit receiver 10 receives a differential signal from the transmitter via channels CH1 and CH2, a termination resistance matching resistor R is required to be set in the channels CH1 and CH2, to achieve impedance matching and reduce signal reflection, so that accuracy of signal reception is enhanced.
However, in practical applications, the resistance of the single termination resistance matching resistor R varies with many factors. Therefore, it is hard to realize the termination resistance matching resistor R with a resistance capable of accurately matching with termination resistance of the transmitter, so that the received data is incorrect. Thus, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.